1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a circuit for correcting deflection distortion whose construction is markedly simplified over that of prior art correction circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In television receivers which have recently been developed, the angular range over which the electron beams projected to the screen of the picture tube must be deflected is increased and hence the displayed picture is distorted in a vertical direction as shown, for example in FIGS. 1 to 3 of the accompanying drawings. FIG. 1 shows a picture distortion which is vertically symmetrical in respect of the top and bottom portions and FIGS. 2 and 3 show picture distortions of the top and bottom portions which are vertically asymmetrical.